


Intruso

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con paso lento y sin bajar la guardia Seiya caminó hacia él. Saori lo tomó por los hombros y lo situó frente al Guerrero Fantasma. Sí, era ligeramente parecido a Ikki, lo había pensado desde la primera vez que pudo verlo con claridad y en calma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruso

La mansión Kido cobijaba a los santos de Athena del frío de ese nuevo invierno. Las guerras habían quedado atrás, como un recuerdo difuso, casi olvidado que alguno de los jóvenes traía de súbito a la memoria con alguna acotación pasajera.

Sin embargo, algo extraño venía aconteciendo en sus vidas, si bien todos tenían su forma de reaccionar, el más molesto era Ikki, tal vez por ser el más cínico y perseguido de los cinco, pero no había un día, un mísero día que dejase el tema en paz. Es que ese cosmos le era extrañamente familiar.

—Hace tiempo que anda dando vueltas —pronunció el Phoenix observando por la ventana las ramas desnudas del enorme tilo que adornaba el jardín.  
—Sinceramente no creo que sea algo para alarmarse. —Shiryu fue el único que le siguió el tema al insistente Phoenix, sentado en el sillón junto al hogar en donde las llamas crepitaban.  
—Depende. —Hyoga decidió intervenir—. Depende mucho de las intenciones que tenga este sujeto.  
—¿Qué te dice que es un hombre? —contradijo Ikki dando la vuelta para quedar frente a sus compañeros de armas.  
—Dije "sujeto" —enfatizó el Cisne—. En tal caso es igual.  
—Ya dejen el tema en paz, por favor —suplicó Shun apagando el televisor para huir del lugar—. Hace días que están con lo mismo.  
—A mí me preocupa —murmuró Seiya con tono casual, estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina con un vaso en la mano—. Si se trata de un antiguo enemigo, con Saori aquí...  
—Bien, ponny, una vez que usas tu cabeza —el Phoenix le sonrió, aunque no lo dijo, en parte agradecido por ver que no estaba solo con su locura.  
—¿Tú también Seiya le sigues la corriente a Ikki? —Saori que se había mantenido callada leyendo un libro comprendió que no podría seguir en paz.  
—Señorita —interrumpió Tatsumi acaparando la atención por un segundo— tiene un llamado.

La aludida se puso de pie agradeciendo a Tokumaru por el aviso y se encaminó a su despacho, pero antes de desaparecer del todo volteó para soltar algo que le había quedado dando vueltas.

—Yo no creo que se trate de un enemigo.

Ya solos, los hombres de la mansión guardaron silencio analizando lo hablado en esos días. El Phoenix de nuevo no pudo evitar reiterar lo mismo que se repetía siempre.

—Ese cosmos lo sentí antes. Yo conozco a ese sujeto. —Volvió la vista a la ventana como si el enigmático ser pudiera aparecerse de la nada dándose a conocer.  
—¿Te genera rechazo? —investigó el Dragón perspicaz. Ikki negó, por lo que agregó—: Quizás en verdad no sea un enemigo entonces.  
—O sea... —se corrigió el Phoenix— no lo siento una amenaza, pero no quiere decir que me deje tranquilo. ¿Ustedes no lo sienten? —preguntó algo incrédulo— Ronda la mansión todo el tiempo.  
—Por las noches. —El Pegasus abrió grande los ojos, algo asustado.  
—Quizás sea un fantasma —bromeó Hyoga ocultando una sonrisa— que ha venido para llevarte, Seiya.  
—¿Los fantasmas tienen cosmos? —examinó innecesariamente Andrómeda mientras mascaba un chicle como caballo.  
—Seiya —una voz femenina se hizo oír en la mansión, desde su despacho— ¿a qué hora tenías que ir con Miho para arreglar las actividades deportivas de los niños del orfanato?  
—A las dos, ¿por qué?  
—Porque creo que se te hizo un poco tarde.

—¡Maldición! —Casi las dos y media profesaba su reloj de pulsera.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y como tiro subió para cambiarse de ropa, tomar una campera, hacer uso de sus habilidades como Santo y correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el Hogar Escuela.

Seiya no lo dijo para no alarmar al resto, pero ese cosmos extraño que venían sintiendo desde hacía meses no solo rondaba la mansión sino que además le seguía los pasos. ¿Solo a él? No lo sabía ni tampoco quería preguntárselo a los demás.

Comenzó a nevar, justo cuando sentía de nuevo esa cercanía. Se abrochó hasta arriba la campera y apuró el paso para que la nieve no lo cubriera del todo y lo helase más de lo que ya estaba.

En invierno no se podían realizar demasiadas actividades deportivas, por lo menos las que requerían de un espacio libre y abierto, el orfanato no contaba con una gran infraestructura, sin embargo entre el Pegasus, como encargado del área deportiva, y Miho se las apañaron para diseñar un buen esquema de acuerdo a las edades de los chicos. Cuando finalizó la reunión emprendió el regreso a la mansión sintiendo otra vez ese cosmos que, si bien no lo dijo, le era tan familiar como a Ikki.

Llegó por fin a casa y quitándose la campera se situó junto al hogar de leña para comentarle a Shiryu sobre las nuevas actividades y pedirle ayuda. Con sus veintidós años, si bien Seiya ya había finalizado el secundario, no había querido seguir estudiando ni buscarse un empleo. Su situación económica por ser un Kido le daba la libertad de poder ayudar ad honorem a su amiga encargada del Hogar Escuela. Eso, al más pequeño de los Kido, lo llenaba de energía y ganas; amaba a los niños y le gustaba ayudar.

Luego de la cena, a la hora de dormir, el Pegasus se dispuso a quitarse las ropas y ponerse su piyama, pero esa sensación de ser observado no lo abandonaba, por eso mismo apagó la luz, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando allí por un buen tiempo, a la espera de que ese ser misterioso surgiese de improviso; pero pasado el tiempo se cansó y justo antes de voltear vio una sombra detrás de un arbusto, bien clara, nítido. Allí había alguien. Tomó su campera y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

Bajó con premura las escaleras, todas las luces estaban apagadas, la mayoría descansaban en sus cuartos aunque sus veladores estaban encendidos. No alertó a nadie, en cambio ingresó por la cocina y abrió la puerta trasera con sigilo, pasó a través de ella y aun con más cautela caminó hasta donde había visto la figura. Cuando el sujeto lo vio, dio un paso atrás quebrando una rama al tropezarse.

—¿Quién eres? —investigó Seiya sin temor y sin agresión en sus palabras, solo con curiosidad. Se acercó más a la sombra que en apariencias pensaba huir del lugar, pero la luz del farol le dio de lleno a la silueta difusa del fisgón— ¡Tú! —Y sin pensarlo demasiado, porque era el Pegasus exclamó un Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken.

El hombre, porque lo era, cayó varios metros hacia atrás, cerca de la piscina, donde la luz era completa. Con paso lento sin bajar la guardia Seiya caminó hacia él, justo al mismo tiempo que por la puerta trasera de la cocina Saori salía acompañada por Shun.

—¡Seiya, detente! —exclamó justo a tiempo de que su santo lanzase otro golpe. Como los perros, al oír el grito de su dueño, Seiya se quedó expectante y algo asombrado por la petición de su diosa.

Andrómeda, sin saber bien cómo proceder, hizo lo único que creyó correcto, se acercó al hombre herido e intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. En el jardín Hyoga y Shiryu hicieron su aparición, alertado por el cosmos de su amigo explotando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Dragón parándose junto a la muchacha.  
—¿Quién eres? —investigó el Cisne a su lado poniéndose en guardia— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se dirigió al susodicho que intentó expresarse a pesar de la confusión, pero otra voz se hizo oír dando la identidad del sujeto.  
—¡¿Jaga?! —Ikki apareció de la nada, como un fantasma— ¡Jaga de Orión! —profesó al ver a aquel hombre de contextura mediana, cabello negro recortado como él y de rostro cuyas facciones eran muy marcadas.

De manera automática y al igual que el Pegasus, el Phoenix lanzó su mejor golpe dando de lleno al cuerpo del Guerrero de Elis quien, pobre, después de que le había costado horrores ponerse de pie, recibió otro impacto estando por completo desprotegido. Aquello lo desmayó si bien pudo matarlo.

¿Debilidad? No, le habían dado dos golpes, dos Santos de Athena, de los más fuertes, y él pobre Jaga sin armadura.

Despertó con un leve mareo e intentó enfocar la vista nublada en algo. Su espalda estaba recostada cómodamente en un sillón. Lo primero que vio Orión fue un rostro algo preocupado o más bien arrepentido.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Fue la pregunta del menor de los Kido. El hombre se limitó a sonreírle.  
—Jaga, intenta sentarte— pidió una voz femenina y eso fue lo que hizo Orión.  
—Yo… lo siento. Siento haberlos incomodado de esta forma —habló el agredido sin razones aparentes.  
—Saori ya nos explicó porque estás aquí —comentó Shun con voz serena.  
—Oh… ¿Sí? —Jaga observó confundido a la diosa Athena, esta le dedicó una mirada suspicaz esperando a que el otro la comprendiera.  
—S-Sí, les dije que tú has venido para pasar un tiempo con nosotros y conocernos mejor... —Saori tomó a Seiya por los hombros y lo situó frente al Guerrero Fantasma—. Para conocerlo a él, porque lo admiras.

¿Algo mejor no se le pudo haber ocurrido? Ese día Athena no parecía estar muy inspirada. No era un buen momento para idear una buena mentira. Jaga suspiró más tranquilo y buscó con la mirada al último Santo que lo había golpeado, sin embargó en su lugar se topó con el Dragón.

—Dormirás en el cuarto de servicio —avisó Shiryu, recargado contra el amplio ventanal.

Hyoga se limitó a negar con la cabeza. La idea no le gustaba para nada, aunque lo había discutido con Saori, esta no quiso entrar en razones.

—Solo tú dormirás —acusó el Phoenix apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con un café en la mano, la noche iba a ser larga—; porque no creo que nosotros peguemos un ojo con un enemigo tan cerca de nuestra diosa.  
—Si es por eso, no se preocupen —murmuró Jaga posando la mirada en el muchacho de pelo azul—. Me iré a mi hotel, yo en este tiempo he vivido...  
—No —negó Saori—. Ya es tarde, está nevando, te quedarás aquí.  
—Saori, lo siento —se disculpó el único rubio del quinteto llevándose una mano al pecho para hablar con sinceridad—, pero por una vez comparto la idea de Ikki. No se puede quedar. ¿Qué seguridad tenemos nosotros de que él...?  
—No es para tanto, Hyoga —interrumpió Seiya observando a su amigo y luego al intruso con una sonrisa en los labios—. No hará nada estúpido estando nosotros cinco aquí.

Ni el menor, tan fanático de la protección de Athena, supo el porqué de esa tranquilidad o seguridad, pero dentro de él comprendía que ese hombre frente a sus ojos, de mirada triste y lejana, no era un enemigo.

—Ya no es un Guerrero de Elis —agregó Athena—, no hay por qué considerarlo enemigo.  
—Bueno, yo iré a la cama, mañana tengo que estudiar —comentó Shun poniéndose de pie para irse por las escaleras.  
—Ikki, ¿tú te quedarás de guardia? —preguntó Hyoga sin ningún tipo de intención por ocultar su desconfianza hacia el sujeto.  
—Claro, pato, tú eres un flojo, te quedarías dormido.

Hyoga pasó a su lado y le golpeó la frente con un dedo dedicándole uno de sus tantos "estúpido" dicho con desprecio, que eran solo para Ikki y para nadie más. Subió las escaleras y siguió los pasos de Shun hasta perderse en su cuarto.

—Sinceramente no quiero causar problemas —dijo Orión observando al Phoenix quien se limitó a ignorarlo.  
—No se habla más —espetó Saori—, es mi decisión. Seiya… ¿lo acompañas y le muestras el cuarto?  
—Claro, Saori —asintió el Pegasus y con un gesto de cabeza le pidió al otro que lo acompañara rumbo por las escaleras.

Le daba vergüenza y algo de pudor estar a solas con ese Guerrero, Saori había dicho que hacía tiempo había hablado con Jaga y que este estaba interesado en conocerlo a los cinco, sobre todo a Ikki y a Seiya, con quienes había combatido y admirado.

El Pegasus, abochornado por tener un fan y por el halago no sabía dónde meterse ni cómo disimular, por su parte, a Orión le parecía un muchacho muy tierno. Ese sonrojo en su rostro le sentaba muy bien, siempre con la vista baja, ¡que parecida Shun Kido en vez de Seiya Kido! Tan tímido y lindo.

Llegaron al cuarto de servicio y revoleando las cosas que estorbaban el paso, Seiya acomodó un poco la cama colocando sábanas limpias. Jaga se limitó a observarlo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido —pronunció Orión tomando una punta de las sábanas para ayudarlo.  
—No te preocupes. Disculpa mi arrebato, yo...  
—No, no esperaba menos de ti.

Ahora sí, si ya antes Seiya estaba rojo, ahora estaba verde, de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

—Bueno, listo —sentenció el Pegasus cuando terminaron—. Qué descanses.  
—Igualmente —correspondió el pelinegro, pero antes de que el otro desapareciera del todo volvió a llamarlo—. Perdona, pero ¿dónde está el baño?  
—Segunda puerta. —Sin más se fue, apagando la luz a su paso.

Segunda puerta, pero ¿de dónde? En aquella mansión si algo había además de hombres _infartantes_ eran puertas, sobre todo en la planta alta.

Ya, cuando la necesidad de ir al baño lo arrastrase, adivinaría a la fuerza.

**(…)**

El corazón a Seiya le latió con furia desbordante. ¡Jaga estaba tan bueno como Ikki! Claro, Orión no lo motivaba tanto como lo hacía él, que se le bajaban los calzones cuando veía al Phoenix y que dicho sea de paso este ni la hora le daba al Pegasus.

Quizás porque el guerrero tenía un aire similar a su querido, idolatrado y precioso Ikki. Sí, aunque no lo quiso admitir NUNCA, a Seiya se le iban los _jugadores_ por el Phoenix; tantas guerras compartidas, tanta protección, algún sentimiento debía despertarle.

**(…)**

Jaga despertó sintiendo ruido en la espaciosa mansión. Salió de la cama, se vistió con la ropa que traía puesta desde el día anterior y salió del cuarto dispuesto a ir al baño. Fue un problema hallar la puerta correcta. Se guió por su instinto y abrió la segunda, como le había dicho Seiya, y lo que vio lo dejó algo ido. Se había equivocado, esa habitación era la del mentado Pegasus, quien despatarrado en su cama dormía apaciblemente y roncaba, con esa imagen Orión se quedó prendido. Las sábanas en el suelo y el cuarto en penumbras. Una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Un ojeroso Ikki le increpó al intruso. Por lo visto no había dormido en toda la noche como profesó en la madrugada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el Guerrero de Elis—, buscaba el baño y me perdí.

El Phoenix, con cara de pocos amigos, señaló la puerta a su costado la cual se abrió dejando ver a un adormilado Shun que dio los "buenos días" con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro volteó la vista al cuarto del Pegasus para cerrar la puerta cuando notó que este lo estaba observando con pudor en el rostro.

—¿Jaga?

—Lo siento —sonrió al verse descubierto—. Buenos días.

El otro no le pudo corresponder. Con vergüenza buscó las sábanas tiradas en el suelo y se tapó, aunque estaba en piyama no había podido evitar sentirse observado de manera indecorosa e irrespetuosa. Ikki se quedó de pie en el pasillo y no se fue hasta que el Guerrero entró de una condenada vez al baño.

Algo divertido por el embarazoso momento que le tocó vivir, el pelinegro se enjuagó los dientes descubriendo que debería ir cuanto antes al hotel a buscar sus cosas, aunque sea por el cepillo de diente y ropas limpias.

Salió de baño encontrándose con Seiya fuera quien le sonrió y lo saludó como correspondía, tapándose apenas la boca para que el otro no sintiera el olor a perro muerto de un recién levantado.

—¿Bajas a desayunar?  
—Supongo —respondió el Guerrero Fantasma.  
—Te veo abajo entonces. —Y sin más se metió al baño.

El pelinegro siguió su camino para bajar a desayunar, allí Shiryu le preguntó con cordialidad si gustaba de algo para tomar.

—Cualquier cosa por mí está bien. Gracias.  
—Té, entonces. —El Dragón fue a pedir té en la cocina cuando el otro asintió.

Jaga se sentó, un poco incómodo, a la mesa saludando apenas a un Cisne que se limitó a ignorarlo leyendo el diario y comiendo una tostada.

—Hola. Buenos días.  
—Buenos días —correspondió el rubio de mala gana.  
—Jaga, ¿qué tal dormiste? —preguntó Saori como al paso con una taza de café en la mano.  
—Bien, Saori… gracias por todo.  
—Más tarde quiero hablar contigo, ¿puede ser? —Athena luego del débil asentimiento del invitado se perdió en su despacho.

Una empleada le llevó un té con galletas mientras Seiya bajaba por las escaleras para sentarse junto a él pidiéndole a la señora con una sonrisa en los labios un té con leche y galletas de chocolate. Hyoga terminó de desayunar y levantó lo usado para llevarlo a la cocina, Shiryu ingresó al despacho de Saori, Ikki desapareció (o se fue a dormir en realidad) y Shun partió a trotar.

Solo con su alma quedó el Guerrero; o casi, pues estaba Seiya quien agradeció a la empleada cuando esta apareció con la bandeja.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —le preguntó el pelinegro para entablar conversación.  
—Bien, ¿y tú?  
—Genial, en el hotel donde estoy no hay calefacción  
—¿Hace mucho que vives en Tokio? ¿De dónde eres? —investigo Seiya mojando la galleta en su té con leche.  
—Estoy aquí desde que cumplí los veinte —respondió Jaga bebiendo de su té—, hará unos… seis años; pero viví en muchos lugares antes. Soy de Yamaguchi en realidad. —Se notaba a la legua que era japonés como ellos.  
—¿Y por qué has venido?  
—Pues —no supo que responder—, quería conocerlos.  
—¿Por qué? —Estaba preguntón el joven.

El Guerrero de Elis sonrió al notar ese detalle. Fue el punto de partida para los dos, desde entonces no pararon de hablar. En realidad, Jaga, cuando entraba en confianza era muy hablador, tanto o más que el Pegasus, y ser más que él era preocupante.

—¿Quieres ir a entrenar? —invitó Seiya cuando notó que su compañero de charla había terminado el desayuno— Yo siempre entreno, aquí hay un gimnasio muy bien equipado.  
—Pues, debería ir en busca de mis cosas, no tengo nada aquí. —Le dio pena darle una negativa y por eso agregó—: Si me acompañas al hotel puedo entrenar un rato contigo, no tengo ropa deportiva...  
—Entonces iremos primero al hotel.

Todo listo, decidieron ir primero en busca de las pertenencias de Jaga, algo que no le gustó para nada a Hyoga quien se lo comentó a Ikki. Este pegó el grito en el cielo e hizo un escándalo llamando la atención de Saori.

—¿Qué sucede?  
—¡Que el ponny enloqueció! —exclamó el Phoenix sacado por completo.  
—Ikki, no puedes ser así —susurró Seiya entre dientes y con vergüenza ajena. Su amigo de armas estaba haciendo un escándalo solo porque se iba con el pelinegro—. No me pasará nada, sé cuidarme.  
—Mejor quédate, Seiya —aconsejó Jaga mediador.  
—¡Para colmo a buscar las cosas de este! —explotó desbordado.  
—Está bien, Ikki —intercedió de nuevo Saori— Jaga se quedara así que debe ir por sus cosas y necesitará ayuda para cargarlas.

Molesto con esa tanda de imprudentes, Ikki desapareció por la puerta principal asestando un portazo. ¡Lo último que faltaba! Que ese Guerrero venido a menos fuera a instalarse en la mansión. ¿Bajo qué pretexto? Conocerlos mejor ¡ _ja_! Eso no se lo iba a creer con tanta facilidad, algo se traía entre manos y no le gustaba nada.

A decir verdad a todos les supo a mentira, a excusa barata, pero no era bueno acusar por acusar. Hyoga era el único que compartía el sentimiento de apatía hacia Jaga, más que nada prefirió tener cautela, nunca se sabía. Para él no dejaba de ser un enemigo. Por su parte Shiryu se mantuvo neutro. Había adivinado en los ojos de su Diosa que esta sabía algo que el resto no. Por su lado, como siempre, Shun ponía buena cara al mal tiempo; el que aparentaba estar conforme o no sentirse molesto con la presencia del Guerrero era precisamente Seiya, detalle que Jaga agradeció de todo corazón, y como chicle se le pegó a él. A fin de cuentas era con el único que llegaba a sentirse cómodo.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, a un hotel de mala muerte. Buscaron las pertenencias del Guerrero y volvieron a la mansión. Cuando el Pegasus se cruzó con Ikki le profirió un "¿ves? Estoy vivo". El Phoenix era un perseguido.

Jaga se cambió en el baño y como le prometió a Seiya bajó para irse junto a él al gimnasio de la Fundación. El Pegasus por poco más se cae de espalda al ver al pelinegro, justamente, todo vestido de negro, con una camiseta de cuello alto y pantalones deportivos con una línea roja al costado de adorno, además claro, de zapatillas… no es que iba descalzo por la vida.

Algo más que descubrió el Pegasus del invitado y que le causó mucha gracia era lo muy chismoso y curioso que resultaba ser, en buena medida.

—Dime... —cuestionó Jaga caminando por el jardín y atravesando el rosal hasta llegar a la amplia puerta del gimnasio— ¿Shun es gay?  
—No, es polisexual —bromeó con seriedad—. Tiene novia.  
—Oh —ingresaron al lugar, y como había dicho Seiya estaba muy bien equipado.  
—Es muy bonita —continuó el Pegasus refiriéndose a June—. Rubia, pechos grandes, cola firme. Una amazona de Bronce. Seguro la conocerás, viene de vez en cuando.  
—¿A ti te gustan las chicas?  
—¿Eh? —El Pegasus se convirtió en un tomate gigante.  
—Lo siento, pero es que... déjalo mejor...

Y así fue, la conversación murió allí. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera bisexual porque Jaga había notado las miradas de este, muy interesado, en su amigo de cabello azul. Seiya se distrajo enseñándole como se usaban las máquinas y el pelinegro comentó sin remordimientos que había perdido el ritmo desde que no era más un Guerrero de Elis, aun así su cuerpo estaba bien formado y musculoso, tanto como el de Ikki. Es que si, Seiya comparaba a todos basándose en el pollo.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo fue Andrómeda a buscarlos para darles tiempo a que se bañaran antes de comer. Los encontró a los dos sentados sobre una colchoneta, dialogando con sonrisas de por medio. ¡Vaya entrenamiento! Siempre listos para salvar el mundo.

Seiya le cedió su lugar a Jaga para que se bañara primero y se quedó en la sala hablando con Shun sobre él. Para el Pegasus el invitado, despreciado por la mayoría, era buena tipo, muy hablador y simpático; a diferencia de cierto Phoenix cabrón.

Los días pasaron, una semana entera, y el ambiente no había variado un ápice, Ikki seguía tan hosco con Jaga como desde el principio dejándole en claro, cada vez que podía, que su presencia no era grata y que no le generaba confianza. El Guerrero nada podía hacer al respecto, Seiya, al estar tanto tiempo con él notaba en su rostro la tristeza haciendo nido cada vez que era despreciado de esa forma, y le daba pena porque si el Phoenix le diera una oportunidad descubriría que de malo no tenía nada, hasta compartían en común el narcisismo.

Fue en uno de esos tantos desplantes, gritos y malos tratos del Phoenix que una mañana Jaga se perdió por completo. Seiya lo buscó sin éxito por toda la mansión hasta que lo halló cobijado detrás del mismo arbusto que lo había encontrado aquella noche, sentado en uno de los bancos, mirando fijo al frente.

—Seiya —espetó el Guerrero secándose las lágrimas que había buscado esconder sin éxito.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —El Pegasus se sentó a su lado, preocupado— ¿Por qué lloras?

El otro no le respondió y guardó silencio. Si bien no lloraba su mirada irradiaba desconsuelo.

—¿Tanto te afecta Ikki? —Sin pensarlo se le escapó ese pensamiento.  
—No es eso.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Nada.

Un nuevo silencio, tan pesado como el anterior, se instaló entre los dos. Seiya no supo qué hacer, pero necesitó abrazar a ese hombre. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que el pelinegro sintiera algo por Ikki? El Pegasus negó interiormente, no le gustaba pensar en ello. Además no tenía en absoluto sentido, ¿iba a amarlo de la noche a la mañana, desprecio incluido?

Jaga se sorprendió cuando el menor lo tomó entre los brazos, pero no rechazó el gesto, por el contrario, se apegó más a él buscando un refugio; y esa imagen fue la que vio Ikki desde el amplio ventanal de la mansión. Apretando los puños, conteniendo la furia.

—Ya va a estar el almuerzo —susurró el Pegasus—. ¿Entramos?  
—No, yo mejor me voy a comer afuera. —El Guerrero Fantasma deshizo el abrazo—. No quiero causar más problemas, además no me gusta comer con esa sensación de que todos me están mirando con desprecio.  
—Te acompaño.  
—No, mejor quédate.  
—Te acompaño —reiteró Seiya con firmeza y se puso de pie—. Voy por mi campera.

Jaga no pudo negarse, el otro era terco y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho su compañía. ¿Por qué quedarse? Entonces, se preguntó el Pegasus. ¿Por qué el pelinegro prefería permanecer allí en ese ambiente de hostilidad? No halló respuesta a esa cuestión y la única que tenía no le gustaba para nada.

Ellos dos almorzaron en un restaurante modesto, muy a pesar de Ikki a quien no le gustó para nada que ese ponny del averno se relacionara tanto con un enemigo. Intentó recordarle la batalla que tuvieron, pelea que el Santo del Pegasus tuvo siempre muy presente, pero no toleró que el Phoenix le dijera lo que tenía qué hacer o cómo actuar con el Guerrero de Elis y, desafiante, se fue con él.

**(…)  
**

Una tarde el pelinegro fue citado por Saori en su despacho. Había sido Shiryu quien se lo comunicó, siempre cordial, aunque no le gustaba para nada que su diosa estuviese a solas con aquel guerrero trataba de ser como Francia: neutral. Jaga golpeó con firmeza la puerta y recibió el permiso para ingresar.

—Siéntate —pidió Saori con una mirada imparcial.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Sucede que eres muy imprudente, Jaga. ¿En qué habíamos quedado?  
—Lo sé, Saori. —Bajó la vista al suelo y tragó saliva—. Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar, necesitaba venir.  
—Esto puede terminar mal, muy mal. —Athena negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué harás?  
—Por el momento nada, ya veré qué hago. No lo sé, tal vez me vaya… Sí, eso es lo mejor, irme. —Jaga tomó aire sintiendo el pecho cerrado.  
—Debes ser sincero con él.  
—¡Pero ya has visto como...!  
—Lo sé, por eso —interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

Fue hasta la gaveta y buscó unos papeles cediéndoselos al Guerrero de Elis, luego le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora profesando un "todo saldrá bien, ya verás" y sin más Jaga se fue agradeciendo por esos papeles.

Así lo halló Seiya otra vez: triste. Lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó para ver si lograba distraerlo de lo que fuera que lo tenía tan agobiado. Dialogaron un rato, el Pegasus le mostró sus revistas de vídeo juegos entre otras cosas. En el fondo nunca dejaba de ser un niño.

—Tengo que ir al orfanato —comentó casual. La puerta abierta de par en par le permitió a un escondido Ikki escuchar la conversación—. Debo preparar los horarios y las actividades deportivas de los niños. ¿Me acompañas? Quiero que los conozcas.  
—Claro, no tengo problemas.

El Phoenix cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira. ¿Podía ser posible? No, si el ponny era tonto. ¡¿Cómo le iba a dar esa confianza al desgraciado ese?! Apareció de súbito por la puerta, sin saber qué decir o cómo expresar su enojo, dijo lo primero que le fue a la mente.

—Jaga, quiero hablar contigo seriamente.  
—¿Dónde? —aceptó el mencionado.  
—No hace falta un lugar. —Miró al Pegasus quien no atinó a irse y, comprendiendo que no lo haría, habló frente a él—. Aunque el ponny sea un estúpido de primera, te advierto que te mantengas lejos al menos de Shun.  
—No sé a qué te refieres con eso —manifestó Jaga con tranquilidad.  
—Ikki, fue mi idea, Shun aceptó. Yo lo invité al cine porque Jaga…  
—¡A ti no te estoy hablando! —espetó furioso. Seiya bajó la vista con los labios temblando de enojo y frustración— Con mi hermano no te metas o te quitaré a trompadas las ganas de jodernos —finalizó para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Un momento embarazoso para el Guerrero de Elis. Cuando quedó a solas con el Pegasus depositó la vista en él y notó que estaba devastado por el trato de Ikki.

—Lo siento.  
—No te disculpes —se apresuró a decir Seiya sin mirarlo.  
—Siento mucho lo que mi presencia... —intentó continuar, pero de vuelta fue interrumpido.  
—¡No es tu culpa, es la culpa de ese idiota sin sentimientos! —explotó por completo desbordado— ¡Pollo insensible! —Le gritó a la puerta.  
—Tranquilo —Jaga quiso contenerlo tomándolo entre sus brazos.  
—¿Por qué es así?  
—¿Tanto te gusta?

Ante esa pregunta Seiya levantó la cabeza y lo miró avergonzado. ¿Tan obvio era? Por lo visto sí. Sus ojos no derramaban lágrimas, pero se encontraban tan aguados como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo.

—Yo...  
—Porque es una pena que él no sepa apreciarte —susurró el Guerrero de Elis con una sonrisa—. Seiya…  
—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz, algo nervioso por la cercanía.  
—Me gustas. Y mucho.

Seiya abrió grande los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesíes. Intentó hablar, pero era puros nervios, en su torpe balbuceo apenas se podían distinguir palabras claras.

—Yo pensé que Ikki te gustaba.  
—¡¿Ikki?! —Ahora el sorprendido era el pelinegro— ¡No! ¡Por Zeus!  
—Es que... tú... te pones tan mal cada vez que él... Él te dice cosas feas y yo pensé...  
—No, Seiya, pensaste mal. —Jaga desvió la mirada, pensativo. ¿Era prudente decirle la verdad? ¿Las razones por las que estaba ahí? Es que acaso ¿no saltaba a la vista? Aunque fuera, mínimamente, el parentesco entre ellos dos—. Si te digo algo, promete guardar el secreto. —Jaga se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla.  
—¿Qué sucede?

El Guerrero de Elis volteó para hablarle, pero dudó un poco.

—Ikki... es mi hermano menor.

Seiya se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar exclamar un "¡¿tu hermano?!" que rompiera la promesa de no decir nada al respecto. Le tomó tiempo recuperarse y atar cabos, comprender la razón del pelinegro por estar allí, las reacciones de este cuando Ikki lo trataba mal y las reuniones secretas con Saori; pero no estaba claro, ¿hermanos? ¿Y Shun? ¿Qué pasaba allí? Jaga comprendió que era prudente explicarse con el Pegasus.

Luego de manifestarle cómo era la caótica situación a Seiya, sobrevino un silencio desgarrador que inevitablemente dio lugar a la reflexión. El Pegasus negó con la cabeza y observó al hombre que estaba en su cuarto. Sí, era ligeramente parecido a Ikki, lo había pensado desde la primera vez que pudo verlo con claridad y en calma.

—¿Qué harás?

Jaga tomó aire, pestañeó y con un semblante opaco intentó ser realista con la situación.

—Me iré.  
—Pero...  
—Es lo mejor, Seiya. —El aludido se puso de pie para increparle tal decisión—. Yo solo he venido para...

—¿Para?

—Ni sé para qué he venido —rió apenas.  
—Para recuperar a tu hermano. ¿O no? —Se sentía nervioso pues se avecinaba una tormenta en la mansión Kido.  
—Simplemente quería saber cómo estaba él. Ahora que veo que aquí tiene lo suficiente para ser feliz, puedo marchar en paz.

Aquellas palabras sonaron muy tristes. El Pegasus frunció la frente. ¿Qué sería del ex Guerrero de Eris? ¿Seguiría vagando solo por el mundo? No, Seiya no podía permitirlo, él sabía el dolor que representaba la ausencia de un ser querido. Había llorado la separación y la distancia que el destino había impuesto entre él y su hermana.

—No puedes rendirte.  
—No me rindo —contradijo Jaga—, solo me abro. Él está bien sin saber la verdad, ¿por qué voy a importunarlo con...?  
—¡Por ti! —exclamó el Pegasus— Por él, por los dos... Se lo deben.  
—No sé qué hacer. Mejor me voy, antes de que me convenzas.  
—¿Y yo? —investigó con pesar.

Orión enmarcó una sonrisa, se acercó más al joven y lo tomó de la mejilla.

—Tú no estabas en mis planes. —Besó los cálidos labios de su compañero de manera superficial—. No estaba en mis planes todo esto...

El beso se volvió más intenso, y Seiya lo permitió. Lo dejó ocupar un lugar que, había jurado, lo ocuparía Ikki cuando derribase todas sus defensas. Se colgó de su cuello, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Mientras, fuera del cuarto, en los pasillos, Hyoga se encontraba estupefacto por lo que había oído (es que las puertas eran de papel). Se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió grande los ojos.

¡SEIYA ERA GAY!

¡Ah!... No... Eso no era lo importante.

¡Jaga era hermano de Ikki!

Ahora todo cuadraba por completo, y golpeó a su mente el recuerdo de las palabras dichas por el mismísimo Ave de Fuego.

— _Ese tipo me pone nervioso._  
—Raro que aún siga vivo, entonces.  
—Es que creo saber para qué o por quién vino.  
  
Esa había sido toda la conversación, demasiado y suficiente para tratarse de ellos dos. Aunque no dejaba nada por sentado, el Cisne tuvo la leve sospecha de que la tranquila y amena vida en la mansión daría otro rumbo. Solo restaba esperar que los individuos salieran lo menos lastimados posibles.

Desde entonces, el trato del ruso hacia el intruso había variado drásticamente. Ya no se mostraba hosco y reticente, todo lo contrario. Desde ya, no tenía sentido ser inhospitalario con él, al saber las verdaderas y dolorosas razones por las que se encontraba en la mansión. Además, de cierta forma también era un Kido.

**(…)  
**

Seiya no pudo hacer mucho al respecto, con algo de dolor observó al inquilino nuevo de la mansión tomar sus objetos personales para meterlos dentro de un bolso. Sintió que algo debía hacer para evitar la partida de ese hombre.

—Jaga, piénsalo mejor… no puedes irte.  
—Sei, ya no tiene sentido que me quede. Hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando y hoy tomé esta decisión, es lo mejor.  
—Eres egoísta —acusó el Pegasus con sumo abatimiento—. Ikki tiene derecho a saberlo.  
—Entonces díselo tú cuando yo no esté.  
—Peor aún: cobarde —enfatizó, ahora con enfado.  
—Seiya, no te enojes.  
—¿Y yo? —Otra vez, era un punto que le preocupaba— Quería conocerte un poco más.

Jaga dejó el pequeño bolso de viaje sobre la cama y se acercó a él. Lo tomó de la cintura y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Orión era bastante más alto que él, así que le sacaba una cabeza.

—Sé que tal vez... No sé... —El joven Guerrero de Eris se trabó con sus palabras— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Seiya abrió los ojos lo más grande que físicamente pudo, aquello era algo descabellado para él, quien jamás se había separado de sus medios hermanos desde que volvieron a juntarse.

—Yo... Es muy precipitado. —Seiya casi no pudo respirar de la impresión—. Apenas nos conocemos.  
—¿No dijiste que querías conocer mejor? —dijo, pero con rapidez agregó comprensivo—: Está bien, lo entiendo.  
—¡Sí! —Se contradijo de manera sorpresiva y efusiva, dejando al otro perplejo por el repentino cambio.

Es que no tenía que pensarlo demasiado. Ya contaba con veintidós años y aún no había conocido a nadie de esa manera. ¿Y si Jaga era el amor de su vida y lo dejaba ir? No se lo perdonaría nunca; pero claro, después de ese arranque sobrevino la reflexión.

—Yo tengo labores que cumplir. Miho cuenta conmigo, los chicos...  
—Podemos buscar un lugar cerca del orfanato y si no funciona lo nuestro, te puedes volver aquí.  
—¿De veras harías eso por mí? —Seiya se colgó de su cuello y le robó un torpe y agradecido beso.  
—Mientras tanto podemos ir al hotel donde estaba. Hasta que encontremos un lugar.

El Pegasus asintió feliz y corrió hasta la puerta como niño de preescolar.

—Deberé hacer mi bolso y... y avisar que me voy... ¡Me voy! —exclamó y desapareció eufórico a armar su mochila. Metió su pijama de Winni Pooh, los lápices de colores, el cepillo de dientes de Barney, su libro de cuentitos de "Las buenas noches". No, mentira, era un adulto con alma de niño, nada más.

La parte más difícil era decirles a todos que se iba, pero cuando lo vieron ir de un lado al otro por la extensa mansión metiendo pertenencias en el bolso, sacaron sus propias conclusiones, y cuando la conclusión llegó a Ikki, este explotó, tan previsible como Seiya lo imaginó.

—¡Definitivamente enloqueciste!  
—¡Ikki, no me jodas! —El Pegasus lo señaló con un dedo.

Orión bajó las escaleras con el bolso acuesta, suspiró al paso al comprender por los gritos que no sería nada fácil llevarse al Pegasus de ese lugar.

—¡Te jodo todo lo que quiero! —contradijo el Phoenix.  
—Porque mejor no nos calmamos —propuso Hyoga con un temple frío y serio.  
—¡Tu cállate! —Lo silenciaron a coro ambos.  
—Seiya, me parece muy precipitado que te vayas así —expuso Shiryu con tranquilidad, sentado en el sillón y sin intenciones de levantarse para evitar esa partida, a fin de cuentas Seiya ya era un adulto y con el que se podía conversar para llegar a un entendimiento claro.  
—¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer mi vida?! —se quejó el Pegasus— ¡Ya soy grande!  
—¡Pero estás del orto, pendejo! —volvió a interceder Ikki.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer? —lo desafió— ¿Encerrarme para que no me vaya? No soy Shun —soltó a lo último con furia.  
—Bueno, eh... A mí no me metan en sus discusiones —gritó Shun desde la sala de computación.  
—Creo que Seiya sabe cómo cuidarse— se metió Saori luego de mantenerse ajena por un buen tiempo.  
—Gracias, Saori. —El Pegasus realizó una pequeña reverencia a su Diosa.  
—Será mejor que te quedes —dijo otra voz sumándose a las demás—. Yo me iré ahora.  
—¡Tú! —exclamó el Phoenix iracundo— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta que nos vino a joder la jodida paciencia! —Se le fue al humo para masacrarlo, pero entre todos frenaron al imbatible Phoenix.

Jaga solo recibió un pequeño golpe que le provocó un sangrado en la mejilla izquierda. Se secó la herida y dedicándole una mirada de tristeza a su propio hermano, caminó hasta la puerta con el fin de irse y no regresar jamás.

—¡No te irás! —espetó Ikki soltándose del agarre de Hyoga y Shiryu.

Lo único que le faltaba a Orión, que encima ahora no lo dejase partir como tantas veces el Phoenix deseó que lo hiciera.

—¿No es esto lo que querías Ikki? ¡Dime! ¡¿No es esto?! —Por primera vez todos pudieron apreciar el enojo del Guerrero. Por un instante pareció tratarse de Ikki Kido.  
—No hasta que me digas porqué mierda viniste aquí. ¡A mí no me van tus mentiras!

Jaga lo ignoró y abrió la puerta desapareciendo por ella. Seiya se mantuvo apartado cuando notó que el Phoenix había ido tras él. Su instinto o, mejor dicho, sus años de llevar conociéndolo a Ikki le indicaban que este, en su interior, intuía algo.

Hyoga tampoco los siguió, mucho menos Saori. Shun se encontraba observando por la ventana y Shiryu entre la duda de ir hasta donde estaba ellos o quedarse, optó al final por tomar distancia y estar cerca al mismo tiempo en caso de necesitar intervenir.

—¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz?!  
—¡No! —negó Ikki, terco como mula— ¡No hasta que me digas porqué has venido aquí!  
—No creo que te importe.  
—Sí, ¡mierda! Me importa.

Sobrevino un instante de silencio y quietud, acaso ¿la calma que antecede el huracán? Jaga observó las pupilas grises, o más bien azuladas, del Phoenix, quien notó los ojos de su adversario ligeramente aguados. Una mirada que él recordaba perfectamente, como un grato recuerdo de su infancia.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Ikki. Solo deseo que seas feliz —dijo Orión para después tomar aire y dar la vuelta.  
—Espera... No te vayas.  
—¿Por qué? —El ex Guerrero de Eris sintió que una barrera se había quebrado, pues las palabras habían perdido ya su furia.  
—Porque quiero saber quién eres en realidad —respondió Ikki con malestar.  
—¿Tu no sabes quién soy?

El Phoenix solo asintió para luego confesarse.

—Creo saberlo, pero no estoy seguro.  
—Sí, Ikki. —Ahora las lágrimas de Jaga eran nítidas, pocas en cantidad, pero dolorosas en calidad.  
—Yo... —dijo el Phoenix con dificultad conteniendo la angustia—. Cuando era chico... Me acuerdo de… Te recuerdo, de alguna manera fuiste parte de mi infancia.

No pudo seguir hablando, sencillamente no pudo. Si pronunciaba una palabra más, se largaría a llorar y eso no podía permitírselo el orgulloso Phoenix.

—Está bien, Ikki —susurró Jaga notando el esfuerzo del otro por hablar.  
—¿Puedes decírmelo? —pidió Ikki con la voz tomada.  
—¿Qué cosa? —se desconcertó.  
—Lo... lo que veniste a decirme.

Orión enmarcó una sonrisa y acercándose a su hermano lo profesó.

—Lamento todos estos años de ausencia, hermanito; pero yo nunca te olvidé, desde que reviví he estado buscándote.

El inevitable abrazo que llegó terminó por romper todas las defensas del poderoso Phoenix, aunque le costó aceptar ese fraternal gesto, cuando al fin lo hizo, los recuerdos más bellos y memorables de su infancia, antes de quedar huérfano, se apoderaron de su mente, como si de un puño fantasma se tratase, nada más que en vez de ser una pesadilla, era un cálido sueño.

—Yo no lo sabía —se excusó el Phoenix cuando se separaron—. Cuando peleamos, pensé que eras una simple representación del Guerrero de la Antigüedad, pero no más. Sin embargo después de ese encuentro, tu rostro se ha quedado grabado en mi mente a fuego y nunca me lo expliqué, hasta tu llegada a la mansión.  
—Lo entiendo.  
—Fui cruel contigo porque estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no recordar —dijo el Phoenix con furia, al mismo tiempo que una huidiza lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

¿Hacía cuanto que no lloraba? Desde la adolescencia. Había olvidado lo que era eso, y no por insensible, todo lo contrario. Cuando el dolor sobrepasa las lágrimas se secan y es el alma la que llora sangre.

**(…)  
**

Desde la amplia entrada de la mansión, Shiryu visualizó la escena sin poder escuchar; pero no necesitó oír las palabras para comprender la situación. Seiya llegó a su lado y vio a los hermanos como se soltaban del abrazo para seguir dialogando.

—Solo espero —pronunció el Dragón— que todo salga bien.

El Pegasus bajó la vista al suelo, apesadumbrado. Supo que si las cosas iban a salir mal, el perjudicado resultaría ser Shun, quizás la persona más inocente en aquel capricho del destino.  
Frunció la frente y levantó su vista, dio la vuelta y sin decir nada ingresó a la mansión siendo seguido por el pelilargo, quien nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar, espiando a los hermanos.

**(…)  
**

El tic tac del enorme reloj de la sala era lo único que se escuchaba en la enorme casa de los Kido cuando los nuevos hermanos ingresaron de vuelta a la mansión.

Hyoga y Shiryu guardaron distancia, en aquel lugar sobraban. Seiya y Saori no abandonaron el lugar, pero también se hicieron a un lado.

¿Era prudente decírselo a Shun en ese momento? A decir verdad nunca iba a ser un buen momento para confesar aquello, además ¿por qué sentirse culpables? Si ni Jaga ni Ikki tuvieron algo de "culpa" en todo el embrollo. En todo caso eran víctimas al igual que Andrómeda.

Shun escuchó las palabras del hombre que osaba ocupar un lugar que le pertenecía por entero a él, ¡porque él era el hermano de Ikki! Con él se había criado. Shun no quiso escuchar verdades, hasta que Saori se vio obligada a intervenir, muy a su pesar.

—Entonces... entonces... —balbuceó Andrómeda— mi apellido... por eso el trámite de mi documentación nunca salió. —Ahora le cerraba todo.  
—Tu apellido es Heinstein, Shun —pronunció la diosa— al igual que Pandora.  
—Pero un apellido no significa nada, hermanito —intercedió Ikki con la voz hecha un nudo.  
—No soy Kido —sollozó Andrómeda ignorando el consuelo de su hermano mayor— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —encaró a la muchacha algo ofendido.  
—En realidad no hace mucho. El año pasado, cuando encontré entre las cosas de mi abuelo las partidas de nacimiento de los cien huérfanos... y la tuya. —Saori tomó aire, no era fácil para ella tener que ser la responsable del dolor de él—. No sé cómo fuiste a parar entre nosotros. —Aquello había sonado espantoso, pero su intención no era separarlo del apellido Kido, sino explicarle—. Calculo que habrás llegado con Ikki.  
—Shun es hijo de la misma madre, pero no del mismo padre —agregó Orión con rapidez para dar un atisbo de esperanza—. Compartes el mismo padre con Pandora, pero la misma madre con Ikki y conmigo, por la tanto, eres tan hermano de nosotros como de ella.  
—¡Tu cállate! —explotó Shun dolido— ¡No soy un Kido, por lo tanto me iré de esta casa! —exclamó para luego irse por las escaleras.

—¡Shun!

—¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí con ustedes!  
—¡Hermanito! —Ikki quiso ir detrás de él, pero Athena no lo permitió.  
—Déjalo solo, tiene derecho a estar enojado. Tú sabes cómo es, no puede estar mucho tiempo enojado… ya se le pasará.

Pero, ¿se le iba a pasar? No le confesaron una nimiedad, no se trataba de una simple discusión entre hermanos. Era algo mucho más serio. ¿Y la congoja de Shun? ¿En qué se basaba? Ni él mismo Andrómeda lo sabía, pero dolorosamente ya no se sintió parte de una familia a la que había pertenecido desde siempre, no era un Kido.

Jaga, por su parte, se sintió la peor basura existente en la Tierra. ¿Cómo explicarle al pequeño que su intención no era robarle ni el lugar de hermano, ni el lugar de Kido que ocupaba? Seiya se acercó a su lado y lo tomó de un brazo en señal de consuelo.

—Siempre intento que ustedes estén bien —comentó el Phoenix, casi sin sentido, mientras se sentaba en el segundo escalón—. Mi objetivo como hermano mayor, o eso es lo que creo... es velar por el bienestar general de ustedes. ¿Y justo a Shun…? —Frenó sus palabras para taparse el rostro con las manos.

—Ikki…

—Soy un fracaso, siempre he sido un prototipo fallada de ser humano, un insensible, un idiota, alguien que lastima a sus seres queridos de una manera que ni su peor enemigo lo haría.  
—Ikki, no digas eso —contradijo Seiya sintiendo el corazón destrozado—. Eres el mejor hermano que Shun, que cualquiera de nosotros, desearía tener... Y yo sé muy bien de eso —argumentó con una sonrisa.  
—No es tu culpa —acotó Saori—. No fue algo que planeaste adrede, ni que deseaste que sucediera.  
—Las cosas pasan —se sumó Shiryu— porque tienen que suceder, nada es porque sí. Ya lo verás, cuando pase el tiempo, que no es tan malo como parece.  
—Yo no lo veo _tan_ mal —intervino Hyoga—. Digo... no se perdió un hermano, en tal caso se ganó otro.  
—Creo que nunca tuve que haber venido —finalizó Jaga y nadie pudo decir nada más.

Era tan difícil hablar en ese momento. La mansión se cubrió de dudas y expectativas, de dolor y de esperanzas; tan raro y tan ambiguo.

Se quedaron los seis, sentados en la sala, a la espera de que algo pasara, aunque no supieran qué. Las horas transcurrieron con extrema lentitud, en silencio. Hasta que se escuchó una puerta abrirse y las pisadas por la planta alta.

Ikki se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Shun bajó las escaleras. No pudieron verse el rostro, el Phoenix no tuvo coraje para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento —pronunció Shun. Con esas palabras todos volvieron a respirar—. Siento mucho mi actitud de recién, yo...  
—Lo entendemos —interrumpió el Phoenix—. Ven aquí, hermanito —le pidió, y cuando terminó de bajar lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Había costado, y mucho, volver a ser las mismas personas que antes. Aunque desde ya que no serían los mismos. Jaga hizo lo imposible para que Shun comprendiera que él era tan hermano como Ikki, hasta lo celaba, con el fin de que entendiese que sí, buscaba ocupar un lugar, pero el que le correspondía.

A Andrómeda no le fue fácil aceptarlo a Orión, no por maldad, pero hermanos se es más por los lazos del corazón, que por la sangre. Con el ex Guerrero de Eris no había vivido lo que había pasado con Ikki, pero le divertía ver como los dos se disputaban su cariño. Ikki por temor a perder su lugar y Jaga con el afán de integrarse a la familia.

El Phoenix tuvo que aceptar que ya no era el mayor allí. Eso fue un golpe duro para él. Aun así siguió siendo el molesto e insoportable hermano mayor que siempre había sido para con todos, ahora potenciado y secundado por Jaga. Entre los dos le hacían la vida a cuadritos a los pobres que vivían allí.

Hyoga y Shiryu se adaptaron mucho mejor que el resto, al nuevo intruso en la familia. Ya estaban curados de espanto y bromeaban entre ellos diciendo que en vez de ser cien, como los Dálmatas, eran ciento uno (ciento dos contándola a Pandora). Quizás algún día se pondrían en campaña para buscar los hermanos desperdigados por el mundo.

Saori hizo el trámite de los documentos de Shun y pagó una gran suma de dinero para cambiarle el apellido, aunque no pudo, por lo menos era un Kido Heinstein. Y al pequeño aquello le pareció mucho mejor, estaba contento con eso de tener dos apellidos, y según él, dos familias.

Por su lado, el único que no consideraba hermano a Jaga era Seiya. Desde ya. Lo molestaba diciéndole "niisan" al mejor estilo Shun. ¡Y cómo se enojaba Orión con eso!

—¡No me digas así!  
—¿Por qué? Si eres mi hermano, ¿o no? —argumentó el Pegasus colgándose de su cuello.  
— _Seh_... —reconoció Orión abrazándolo por la estrecha cintura— pero nosotros dos hacemos cositas...

Seiya aprovechó las palabras de su pareja para acotar bromista, abriendo grande los ojos.

—¡Incesto! —Luego rompió a reír al notar que una vez más hacía rabiar a ex Guerrero de Eris.

Para el Pegasus no era algo terrible; sin ir más lejos antes de que llegase Jaga a su vida, se le caían los calzones por el Phoenix. Al final, la visita de un antiguo enemigo había resultado en todo ese torbellino de sentimientos.

Con el tiempo Jaga se sintió a gusto y feliz, por fin había hallado una familia y, quizás más importante, el amor junto a Seiya. ¿Qué más podía pedir una persona como él que, antes de llegar a ese lugar, no tenía nada?

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada :)


End file.
